La vie d'un Goa, par Ba'al
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Entre les Tauris, ses rivaux et un nouveau régime alimentaire, le quotidien de Ba'al n'est pas de tout repos.


**Titre :** La vie d'un Goa, par Ba'al  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Meloe  
><strong>Bêta :<strong> Rauz  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I don't own SG1 or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Aventure, humour.  
><strong>Résumé : <strong>Entre les Tauris, ses rivaux et un nouveau régime alimentaire, le quotidien de Ba'al n'est pas de tout repos.

* * *

><p>La vie d'un Goa'uld n'était pas tous les jours facile, songea Ba'al en se débarrassant d'un de ses subalternes. Brutalement. Le Jaffa n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être là au mauvais moment, c'est-à-dire à son retour d'une séance de torture particulièrement infructueuse.<p>

Un soupir frustré lui échappa devant la situation. Rendez-vous compte… Il avait à sa merci deux des humains les plus recherchés de la galaxie, comprenez O'Neill et Carter, deux membres de SG1. Le premier, recherché pour avoir un sens de l'humour tendant à user la patience des Grands Maîtres ; la seconde, pour avoir une fâcheuse tendance à faire exploser une vaste étendue d'objets, allant des vaisseaux mères aux soleils en passant par les trous noirs.

A croire que ces humains s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui pourrir l'existence. Aucun d'eux n'avait daigné parler, pas même une petite supplique ou deux… pathétique.

Grognant, il attrapa une pomme et croqua rageusement dedans. Oui, une pomme. Il avait décidé d'arrêter le cannibalisme, les larves Goa'uld lui causaient des aigreurs d'estomac, enfin en causaient à son hôte. Et voilà que ça le reprenait, il parlait comme un Tok'ra. Corps pas hôte, se sermonna-t-il, c'est lui qui avait le contrôle après tout.

« Mon seigneur, le salua Tak'rir en entrant dans la salle de commande.  
>— Prima, grogna Ba'al, où sont les deux autres humains ?<br>— Nous ne les avons pas encore retrouvés, admit le Jaffa en se courbant.  
>— Deux jours déjà et toujours rien ! Incapable ! Rejoins les recherches, lui ordonna Ba'al en le congédiant d'un geste. »<p>

Un rictus étira plaisamment les lèvres du Goa'uld, ravit de voir la crainte briller dans les yeux de son Prima. Il réfléchit quelques minutes quant à la marche à suivre. Il voulait les deux autres humains. Après tout, capturer SG1 était ce qu'il avait pompeusement baptisé sa Quête du moment, juste en deuxième position après "prendre le pouvoir et se débarrasser des autres Grands Maîtres", évidemment. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas interdit de concilier les deux, décida-t-il en songeant à ce que lui avait dit O'Neill un peu plus tôt.

Apparemment les terriens possédaient des informations des plus intéressantes, réfléchit le Goa'uld, et si O'Neill n'avait pas encore daigné céder sous la torture, ses remarques insolentes avaient au moins eut le mérite – outre de tester la résistance de ses nerfs – de lui apprendre l'essentiel. Il avait un rival. Un imitateur, plus exactement, corrigea-t-il en passant une main pensive sur ses lèvres. O'Neill n'en savait rien bien sûr. Les terriens étaient venus à lui en le croyant responsable de plusieurs attaques avec lesquelles il n'avait absolument rien à voir. Nul besoin de préciser que ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et que son humeur se dégradait rapidement, comme en témoignait le corps sans vie du Jaffa, oublié dans un coin de la salle de contrôle.

Ba'al décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette situation. Il était le seul Grand Maître à avoir le droit de terroriser les terriens. Les autres pouvaient bien coloniser tous les mondes qu'ils voulaient – pour peu qu'ils en aient été capables, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait – mais le monopole de la terreur lui appartenait. _Il_ semait le chaos chez les humains et leurs alliés, _il_ massacrait les Tok'ras et _il_ était l'ennemi numéro un des Tauris.

Le Goa'uld se leva et réajusta le large col de sa tunique d'un geste assuré avant de se diriger vers les cellules dans lesquelles ses captifs étaient détenus. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur celui avec qui les terriens le confondaient. Si O'Neill avait décidé de lui résister, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec Carter. Et sinon, la séance de torture aurait au moins le mérite de le mettre de bonne humeur.

« Major Carter, la salua-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. »

Il tapota absentement le panneau accolé au mur de la cellule, inversant du même coup la gravité de la pièce. Un grognement étouffé suivit d'une protestation furieuse lui apprit que son dispositif fonctionnait toujours parfaitement. Il attendit patiemment qu'un de ses Jaffas amène le matériel nécessaire à sa petite séance, savourant avec délectation l'appréhension que tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler sa prisonnière. Ba'al observa le Jaffa déposer un plat de fruits ainsi qu'un large choix de fioles et poignards avant de s'approcher des premiers. A en juger par le regard étonné de Carter, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Une orange ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en le fixant curieusement.  
>— J'ai découvert, répondit-il en épluchant lentement le fruit à l'aide de l'un des poignards, que le jus d'orange a des propriétés extrêmement…<br>— Diététiques ? proposa la jeune femme en le dévisageant. »

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, décidant qu'il s'abstiendrait désormais de laisser ses phrases en suspens pour plus d'effet. Il était évident qu'O'Neill déteignait sur la jeune femme, nota-t-il en songeant qu'avouer qu'il était en effet passé des symbiotes aux fruits pour des raisons _diététiques_ n'améliorerait en rien son image.

« Voyez-vous, reprit-il en agitant le poignard dans sa direction, les acides contenus dans le jus de ce fruit sont des plus… douloureux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant que la militaire ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, lorsque mis en contact avec une plaie ouverte, conclut-il avec un sourire sinistre.  
>— Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux à l'orange qu'il dégustait.<br>— Seulement "_un peu_" ? Hum, je dois perdre la main, reconnut-il en lâchant le poignard dans sa direction. »

Un cri étouffé lui parvint et il observa avec satisfaction Carter se mordre les lèvres sous le coup de la douleur. Rien de grave, le poignard n'avait perforé que son épaule gauche. Rien de grave mais il s'en voulut un instant. Étrange, réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant cet élan de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il y avait un mot que les Tauris utilisaient pour ça, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ah, compassion.

Ba'al reporta son attention sur la militaire, refusant de s'appesantir sur cet instant de faiblesse et lâcha, pour la bonne mesure, un second poignard sur la jeune femme. Une protestation plus marquée s'éleva cette fois alors que le même nœud se formait de nouveau dans son estomac. Les acides de l'orange n'étaient peut-être pas si diététiques que ça, décida-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant au plat de fruits.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître malpolie, intervint Carter en déglutissant difficilement, mais serait-il au moins possible de savoir pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve perforée de poignards? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de nous torturer sans raison, pointa-t-elle. Quoique faire exploser des planètes ne soit pas franchement votre genre non plus, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Crise de la quarantaine ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire effronté. »

Un troisième poignard s'élança en direction de la scientifique alors que Ba'al réfléchissait aux implications de sa remarque. Non, il ne faisait pas exploser de planètes. Pas par soucis écologique mais parce que ça ôtait tout le plaisir de la chose… Et réduisait fortement les possibilités de torture, sourit-il. Quoiqu'à ce rythme là il allait peut-être falloir qu'il y aille doucement sur les séances de torture. Ou les oranges, réfléchit-il en portant une main à son estomac alors que celui-ci se tordait une énième fois au son des grognements de Carter.

Compassion, pesta-t-il. Il était hors de question qu'il ressente une telle chose. O'Neill par contre… Excellente idée, se félicita-t-il en ordonnant à un Jaffa de lui amener le militaire en question. Quelques minutes plus tard et autant de bravades anxieuses de la part de Carter, le colonel fut jeté dans la cellule et aussitôt projeté contre l'un des murs. Ba'al prit un malin plaisir à le positionner de telle sorte à ce qu'il ait une vue imprenable sur sa coéquipière et vice versa. C'était après tout là tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Restait que la Tauri n'avait peut-être pas tort. Poser quelques questions avant de continuer à la torturer pouvait s'avérer utile. Les deux terriens étaient à sa merci et même s'il aurait préférer éviter avoir à reconnaître être la victime d'un vulgaire imitateur, il allait bien falloir qu'il se résolve à leur poser quelques questions s'il voulait des réponses.

« Je veux les détails des attaques dont vous m'accusez, ordonna Ba'al en fixant tour à tour les deux terriens.  
>— Dont <em>on<em> vous _accuse_ ? s'exclama O'Neill. La modestie vous va mal, pointa-t-il.  
>— je ne suis pas responsable de ces attaques, clarifia le Goa'uld en se demandant, non pour la première fois, comment un être si obtus pouvait causer tant de dégâts dans <em>sa<em> galaxie.  
>— Ben voyons, se moqua le colonel.<br>— Comme vous voudrez, soupira-t-il en lançant un poignard en direction de Carter. »

Le cri simultané qui échappa aux deux militaires le conforta dans sa décision et eut le mérite de détourner leur attention, sa grimace passant inaperçue aux yeux des Tauris. Il réprima un grognement et décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se concentrer un peu sur O'Neill alors que l'intéressé lâchait un chapelet impressionnant d'injures à son intention. Pas de compassion, non. Il n'avait juste pas envie de perdre du temps à transporter Carter jusqu'au sarcophage le plus proche.

« Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, reprit-il, peut-être aimeriez vous partager les souffrances de votre coéquipière, proposa-t-il en lâchant un premier poignard en direction du colonel.  
>— Trop aimable, grogna celui-ci.<br>— Quel insigne portaient les Jaffas qui ont attaqué ces mondes ? demanda Ba'al en observant avec satisfaction O'Neill grimacer devant la douleur.  
>— Les planètes concernées ont explosé, intervint Carter en le fusillant du regard.<br>— Ça ne répond pas à ma question, remarqua-t-il.  
>— Bon sang, quelle partie d'<em>exploser<em> ne comprenez-vous pas ? lui demanda férocement O'Neill. Au cas où la signification du mot vous aurait échappée, ça signifie qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants pour décrire les Jaffas du taré qui a fait ça !  
>— Vous m'agacez, soupira Ba'al en portant une main entre ses yeux. »<p>

Comme chaque fois qu'il parlait avec O'Neill, les débuts d'une sourde migraine commençaient à se faire sentir. Et toujours aucune réponse. Il s'était montré particulièrement accommodant et ces humains se moquaient de lui. Excédé, il esquissa un large geste en direction du militaire, inversant du même coup sa position. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui remettrait les idées en place, décida le Goa'uld en esquissant un sourire moqueur devant le regard noir que lui lança l'intéressé. Malheureusement pour lui, même à l'envers, O'Neill avait la langue bien pendue. Il haussa un sourcil amusé alors que celui-ci tentait d'avaler assez de salive pour formuler une phrase.

« J'ai toujours dit aux Tok'Ra que tout ce tatouin autour de la gravité n'était pas un si grand mystère que ça, lui lança le colonel.  
>— Vraiment? demanda Ba'al d'un ton ironique.<br>— Vous manquez simplement de légèreté, mon vieux, lui annonça laconiquement O'Neill avant qu'un nouveau poignard ne perfore son torse. »

S'il avait été encore en vie, Apophis aurait pu lui conseiller un ouvrage très utile qu'il avait commencé à rédiger lui-même en rentrant de ses séances de torture, souvent infructueuses, avec ceux qu'il surnommait affectueusement ces "foutus Tauris", ouvrage qu'il avait après mûre réflexion intitulé : "L'art de la contre-répartie, où comment clouer le bec à O'Neill". Oui mais voilà, Apophis n'était plus là et Ba'al devait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.

C'est-à-dire avec une réserve de patience qui s'amenuisait au fil des secondes – et des remarques du Tauri.

O'Neill et Carter était des militaires chevronnés et il était évident qu'aucun d'eux ne céderait sous la torture. Ou avant son estomac, songea Ba'al en réprimant une grimace à la vue du sang qui maculait dorénavant l'uniforme de ses deux captifs. Mais s'il ne se méprenait pas SG1 n'était pas composée que de soldats. Le Goa'uld fronça les sourcils au souvenir de l'insolence du Sholva et décida finalement que le jeune homme à lunettes ferait l'affaire. Quel était son titre déjà ? Ah, archéologue, se rappela-il en se demandant si l'appellation désignait une quelconque maîtrise des arcs. Une affinité que la maladresse du Tauri avec les armes ne trahissait pas si tel était le cas, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, l'archéologue ferait l'affaire. S'il voulait sauver ses coéquipiers il allait devoir lui apporter les éclaircissements que ces derniers ne semblaient pas disposés à lui fournir. Ba'al fit un geste en direction d'O'Neill et le militaire retrouva une station normale, secouant la tête avec soulagement. Il lui laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton mesuré.

« Vous communiquez avec votre équipe avec…  
>— Des mots ? proposa le colonel. »<p>

Ba'al prit une profonde inspiration et décida que l'influence mutuelle que Carter et O'Neill semblaient exercer l'un sur l'autre ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Aucun d'eux ne savait reconnaître une pause dramatique quand il en entendait une, soupira-t-il en se jurant de ne plus s'y laisser reprendre.

« Ces boîtes noires, explicita-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.  
>— Talkies, précisa Carter avant que son supérieur ne puisse répondre.<br>— Vous allez contacter votre ami Tauri, leur apprit-il.  
>— Daniel ? demanda O'Neill, surprit. Vous êtes en plein rêve si vous croyez que je vais lui demander de se rendre, pointa-t-il avec vigueur.<br>— Vous allez lui ordonner de me ramener le Goa'uld qui se fait passer pour moi, le corrigea Ba'al en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Vous avez tout à y gagner, pointa-t-il nonchalamment avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.  
>— Vraiment ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ça, se moqua le militaire.<br>— Je tue cet imposteur et vous débarrasse dans le même temps d'un ennemi.  
>— Pas par pure bonté de cœur, alors ? demanda innocemment Carter. Pas que vous connaissiez la signification du mot pour commencer, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec un sourire vainqueur.<br>— Et quand bien même, intervint O'Neill en fronçant les sourcils, je vois mal Daniel vous ramener ce Goa'uld. Il parle beaucoup… mais lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre… Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, conclut le colonel en haussant pragmatiquement les épaules. »

Ba'al laissa un ricanement sinistre lui échapper. Oh oui, il était le mal et il aimait ça. Le terrien avait raison, son ami ne ferait sans doute pas de mal à une mouche, lui par contre leur couperait les ailes et profiterait du spectacle en sirotant un bon vin d'Argos.

« Vous avez un plan, nota morosement le Tauri en lui jetant un regard méfiant.  
>— Je pense que vous connaissez la définition du mot arrogance, lui répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.<br>— J'ai comme dans l'idée que je ne suis pas le seul, lui rétorqua le militaire.  
>— Vous allez dire à votre ami que <em>je<em> vous ais capturé parce que vous _me_ tenez responsable de ces attaques.  
>— Pas que je veuille réfuter votre <em>brillante<em> stratégie, le tança O'Neill, mais je crois qu'il s'en doute un peu.  
>— Il veut que le Goa'uld responsable des attaques capte la transmission, devina Carter en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. »<p>

Ba'al confirma d'un signe de tête la déduction de la jeune femme avant d'ordonner à Tak'rir d'aller chercher le matériel avec lequel les militaires avaient été capturés. L'arrogance était un trait de caractère que les Goa'ulds et les Tauris partageaient en quantité non négligeable et s'il avait vu juste, le simple fait que ces derniers le tiennent pour responsable des exploits de ce vulgaire imitateur pousserait l'intéressé à se manifester.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, remarqua Carter en faisant une moue, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.  
>— Je sais, je suis un génie, reconnut-il modestement avant de tendre le talkie apporté par son Prima à O'Neill.<br>— Un génie, répéta celui-ci, abasourdi, quand Newton s'est prit une pomme sur la tête et qu'il a découvert la gravité, ça c'était du génie. Vous vous contentez de balancer des pommes et d'en déduire qu'elles finissent en compote. C'est niveau homme de Cro-Magnon, maximum. »

Un toussotement qui ressemblait suspicieusement à éclat de rire étouffé s'éleva en réponse à la tirade du militaire, qui le fixait dorénavant, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Ba'al cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé se concentrer sur son plan.

« Contentez-vous de transmettre la communication à votre ami, gronda-t-il en fourrant le talkie dans l'une des mains du militaire. Et qui est ce Newton ? »

Un second gloussement se fit entendre et il tourna un regard noir sur la militaire alors qu'O'Neill s'appliquait à contacter leur coéquipier. Avec un peu de chance, son rival réagirait promptement et il n'aurait plus à endurer la compagnie pour le moins épuisante des Tauris très longtemps. Ce qui lui laissait un dernier point à régler, comme sembla le réaliser la scientifique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que son supérieur mettait fin à sa communication avec le reste de SG1.  
>— Nous tuer ? proposa O'Neill sans trop d'illusions.<br>— La mort est si… définitive, observa le Goa'uld en récupérant une prune. La torture par contre, peut durer toute une vie. Voire plusieurs, ajouta-t-il en quittant la cellule. »

Rassuré d'avoir réussit à instiller un semblant de peur chez ses captifs, Ba'al décida de s'octroyer un petit tour du propriétaire. Il était important qu'il reste en forme après tout et arpenter son vaisseau faisait partir des petits plaisirs qu'il aimait à s'accorder. Mais en dépit de toute la fierté qu'il tirait du vaisseau-mère et de son armada, trois tours complets plus tard, sa patience – déjà mise à rude épreuve par les événements de la journée – touchait dangereusement à sa fin.

Il ne croisa nul Jaffa sur le chemin qui le mena à la cellule des Tauris. Ses subalternes avaient reçu l'ordre de se tenir à l'écart, laissant ainsi le champ libre à son rival lorsque celui-ci déciderait de se manifester. Retenant un soupir de frustration devant l'attente prolongée, Ba'al se demanda s'il avait bien fait de laisser les deux militaires ensemble. Carter et O'Neill étaient déjà un concentré de nuisance à eux deux, il n'avait pas besoin que la menace se reproduise, songea-t-il avant de se rappeler avec soulagement que les Tauris étaient entravés.

Des exclamations bruyantes lui parvinrent à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cellule et il hâta le pas, inquiet d'avoir malencontreusement libéré ses prisonniers. Ba'al fut soulagé de voir que ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé de leur position initiale et que la commotion venait du Goa'uld présentement occupé à arpenter la cellule. De dos, Ba'al ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, mais le symbole ornant sa cape d'un jaune un peu trop brillant à son goût, lui suffit à deviner l'identité de son _imitateur_. Deux cornes de bélier ressortaient sur le tissu finement travaillé de la tunique alors que son propriétaire gesticulait avec véhémence.

« Je vais tous vous réduire à néant, gronda l'intrus avec fougue. Je serai victorieux !  
>— Pas votre truc, la modestie, hein ? demanda nonchalamment O'Neill.<br>— Pas plus que d'être victorieux, intervint Ba'al en entrant dans la pièce. »

Le regard surpris que lui lança le Goa'uld lui mit du baume au cœur et Ba'al prit un instant pour observer le visage de son rival. Contorsionnés par la rage, ses traits n'en restaient pas moins juvéniles et il sourit en songeant qu'à défaut de se révéler instructive, la capture des deux Tauris allait au moins lui permettre de se débarrasser de l'idiotie sur pattes qu'était Ageb. Comme le symbole qui ornait sa cape et le front de ses Jaffas, Ageb avait tendance à foncer tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui expliquait sa présence aujourd'hui, sourit Ba'al en croisant nonchalamment les bras sur son torse.

« Ageb, le salua-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du Goa'uld.  
>— Ba'al, répondit dédaigneusement celui-ci. Ces Tauris m'appartiennent, poursuivit-il en désignant d'un ample mouvement les militaires.<br>— Théorie intéressante, répondit Ba'al. Et pourtant ils sont en ma possession.  
>— J'ai attaqué ces mondes, se targua Ageb.<br>— En te faisant passer pour moi, remarqua-t-il calmement.  
>— Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer, se défendit Ageb.<br>— Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec toi, remarqua-t-il, moqueur. Je suis certain que tu pensais venir récupérer les Tauris également.  
>— Ce que je vais faire, gronda le Goa'uld en s'approchant de lui.<br>— Sans arme et sur mon vaisseau… Mes Jaffas accourront à mon ordre, lui fit remarquer Ba'al en le fixant avec détachement. »

Un éclat de rire méprisant échappa à son adversaire et Ba'al lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Il observa, surprit, Ageb tirer une lance de derrière son dos. Masquée par la cape bariolée du Goa'uld, Ba'al remarqua l'objet pour la première fois avant de se demander pourquoi est-ce que la lance lui paraissait étrangement familière. Le large geste qu'Ageb effectua, pointant la lance en direction d'un des coins de la cellule eut vite fait de répondre à sa question. Le corps sans vie de Tak'rir, son Prima, gisait à même le sol dans une flaque de sang qui ajouta aux contorsions de son estomac. Une grimace de rage lui échappa et il s'élança en direction d'Ageb, avant que celui ne le renvoie en arrière d'un brusque coup de lance. Tak'rir avait été un bon Prima et Ba'al vengerait sa mort avec plaisir, il n'était juste pas prêt à mourir pour un Jaffa. Il se releva précautionneusement et fit face à son adversaire en espérant qu'un de ses gardes décide de sortir de la retraite qu'il leur avait imposé.

« Nous avons tort de nous quereller, remarqua Ba'al d'un ton qu'il voulait conciliant. Toutes ces querelles intestines… pour deux Tauris.  
>— Ils auraient dû venir m'attaquer <em>moi<em>, gronda Ageb en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son visage. »

Ba'al s'en voulut un court instant. Apparemment il avait dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas, nota-t-il en rencontrant le regard enragé de son adversaire. Il était temps de passer au plan B, décida-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas censé utiliser des expressions Tauris. Fronçant les sourcils, il profita de ce que l'attention du Goa'uld était fixé sur son visage pour libérer O'neill d'un geste discret de la main, espérant contre toute probabilité que celui-ci décide de l'aider. Quoique, s'il était rationnel, le militaire devait savoir qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant de ce vaisseau s'il y laissait la vie. Mais O'Neill n'était pas forcément connu pour sa rationalité, songea Ba'al en se demandant depuis quand est-ce qu'il envisageait de laisser repartir les militaires en un seul morceau. Remettant cette question à plus tard, il se concentra sur la lance qu'Ageb agitait victorieusement sous son nez.

« C'est si gentiment demandé, intervint O'Neill en retirant avec un grognement le poignard qui était jusque là figé dans son torse. »

Ba'al observa avec satisfaction le Tau'ri lancer l'arme sur Ageb. La lame vint brutalement se figer entre les omoplates du jeune Goa'uld qui s'effondra à terre, un éclair d'incompréhension flottant un instant sur ses traits. Ba'al lui ôta promptement la lance des mains avant de la retourner contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à actionner l'arme d'un geste victorieux et à achever du même geste l'importun, mais Ageb réagit avant lui et son tir ricocha sur le bouclier que venait d'actionner le Goa'uld.

« Je me vengerai, jura Ageb en pianotant frénétiquement sur son brassard.  
>— J'attends ça avec impatience, rétorqua-t-il en continuant à le tenir en joue.<br>— Mes jaffas te retrouveront et quand je te mettrai la main dessus je commencerai par t'étriper minutieusement avant de te couper la tête, promit férocement le Goa'uld. »

Ba'al observa son adversaire, circonspect. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas aussi mélodramatique lorsqu'il énonçait ses propres menaces. Et pour ce que ça valait il ne tenait pas franchement à perdre la tête. Pas plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, songea-t-il avec autodérision. Il y était assez attaché après tous ses siècles passés en sa compagnie. Ses intestins par contre, réfléchit-il en portant inconsciemment la main à son ventre, lui jouaient des tours dernièrement. Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander à Carter si un tel organe était indispensable à son hôte lors de leur prochaine séance de torture, décida-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Ageb juste à temps pour voir celui-ci disparaître dans un rayon de lumière.

Il soupira en songeant que ce dernier avait probablement posté un vaisseau cargo à proximité, lui garantissant ainsi une porte de sortie. Ageb avait la mauvaise habitude de disposer de gadgets des plus ennuyants et son téléporteur en faisait définitivement partie, pesta Ba'al avant d'hausser les épaules, décidant que le Goa'uld ne risquait plus de s'attaquer à lui – ou aux Tauris – de sitôt. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'O'Neill n'était plus suspendu au mur que par un bras et le fixait, lui et la lance qu'il tenait toujours en main, avec curiosité.

« Je pense, reprit Ba'al en redressant hautainement sa tunique, qu'il est temps de nettoyer tout ça, conclut-il en désignant d'un geste le corps sans vie de son Prima, les fruits et poignards éparpillés au sol.  
>— Et nous ? demanda O'Neill.<br>— Si vous insistez, vous pouvez commencer à nettoyer en attendant que j'aille ordonner à mes Jaffas de revenir, admit-il en annulant la force qui maintenait les deux Tauris contre le mur. »

Ba'al leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie, un léger rictus aux lèvres. La réaction d'O'Neill ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh, bravo, magnifique, pesta celui-ci en l'observant tourner les talons. Alors on lui sauve la vie et voilà ce qu'on a pour tout remerciement ! Du nettoyage !  
>— Mon Colonel, l'interrompit la jeune femme.<br>— Non, Carter, je suis désolé mais j'en ai assez de ces satanées têtes de serpent. Il n'est même pas foutu de dire merci…  
>— Monsieur, réitéra la militaire avec un peu plus de force.<br>— Et dire que j'ai cru un instant qu'il n'était pas totalement idiot ! Il m'a torturé, il vous a torturé, on lui sauve la vie et…  
>— On a fait l'amour ! s'écria soudainement Carter. »<p>

Un silence choqué répondit à la déclaration de la scientifique et Ba'al s'arrêta à quelques pas de la cellule, invisible aux yeux des Tauris. Il n'était pas sûr que l'image évoquée par la Tauri lui plaise énormément. Les Goa'uld avaient des moyens de reproduction tellement plus évolués que la race primitive à laquelle appartenait Carter. Ce dont il était sûr, songea-t-il avec un sourire, c'est que l'idée ne plaisait pas davantage à O'Neill. Loin de là, jugea-t-il en entendant un son étranglé échapper au militaire.

« Quoi ? réussit finalement à s'exclamer ce dernier.  
>— Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, sourit Carter en levant les yeux au ciel, vous remarquerez peut-être que ni vous, ni moi ne sommes plus suspendus au mur. La cellule est grande ouverte et Ba'al est allé avertir ses Jaffas pour leur dire de sortir de leur retraite. Ce qui signifie que pour l'instant ils y sont encore, clarifia-t-elle devant le regard circonspect que lui jeta son supérieur.»<p>

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'O'Neill et Ba'al remercia silencieusement les capacités de déduction de Carter. Il aurait eu du mal à maintenir son autorité auprès de ses Jaffas si ces derniers apprenaient qu'il s'était contenté de libérer les terriens. Non, il valait mieux qu'il prétexte que les deux militaires lui avaient échappé. Ça n'étonnerait personne et c'était plus que plausible. D'autant plus que la journée n'avait pas été une totale perte de temps, il avait au moins réussit à se débarrasser d'Ageb.

Ba'al s'éloigna de la cellule et son sourire s'accentua légèrement lorsqu'il entendit les deux Tauris sortir à pas feutrés de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la salle de la porte. Le Goa'uld se félicita de son geste magnanime et décida de rejoindre ses quartiers. Toutes ces émotions lui avaient ouvert l'appétit.

**FIN**


End file.
